Family Bond
by Somthing9999
Summary: Harry has been living a wonderful life after the war. Now working as an Auror with a wife, a son, and another baby on the way. But he's assigned to protect the family which neglected him for many years. Now Harry is living with the Dursleys after a long time of cut ties.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's life has always been turbulent. But now he has found peace for once. After the war he'd resumed his relationship with Ginny and had gotten into Auror training along with Ron and Neville. He had passed his training and became a full-fledged Auror. Right after his graduation he married Ginny and a short time later James Sirius was born. It's been a year and all was right in his life.

Harry and Ron were filling some paperwork in their desks. Today was a boring day at work, but the day was almost over, they'd be back home soon. Harry put all of his concentration into his work.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked up from his desk and saw Ron. He smiled at him and said

"Hey Ron! Are you done with your papers?"

"Barely, but why bother? We get off in 3 minutes!"

"Really?" Harry said excitedly.

Time had passed quickly for him.

"Yeah!"

Harry wanted to go home he missed Ginny and James. And tonight was a special night. Hermione and Ron were coming over for dinner; apparently they wanted to tell something to both Harry and Ron, something important. Harry was getting anxious and so was Ron. Harry put his papers away and got up. While trying to leave the office they see Neville Longbottom gathering his stuff, ready to go home. Harry and Ron walked over to him.

"Hey what's up Neville; how's the family?" Harry asked.

"The girls are sick, so Hannah's taking care of them. I have to go back home and help her."

After the war Neville married Hannah Abbott and twin girls Alice and Annie. They were one year old just like James.

"Ah that's too bad. Hope they get better soon!" Ron said.

"Thanks guys!"

And with that he left for home. Ron then turned to Harry.

"Hey mate, we're still having dinner at your place right?"

"Yeah, at what hour are you coming by?"

Ron looked at his watch. It was 5:00 P.M.

"Hermione said we had to be there at 6:30."

They had to step outside of Auror Office before dissaparating home. Ron and Harry are almost about to step out when they hear

"Potter, Weasley wait!"

Both stop and looked back to see their boss, Robards. He stood before them and said

"Tomorrow I need you to come to my office early in the morning. I have a mission for both of you."

He then left. Harry and Ron looked at each other excitedly. They hadn't had a mission in months. They stepped outside and Harry turned to Ron.

"Well, I'll see you at 6:30."

Ron waved goodbye to Harry and they both dissaparated home. Harry arrived at the inside of his home, just behind the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Ginny was in the kitchen. She poked her head out to see Harry. She yelled out

"I'm in the kitchen."

Harry walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Ginny and gave her a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. They broke apart after a few minutes. Harry gave her a smile and looked over to the food Ginny just prepared.

"Is that dinner?" Harry asked.

"Obviously it is."

"Can I have a taste?"

"No!"

Harry pouted at her but she was firm, he wasn't going to get a taste in advance.

"Then since I can't have a taste, can you tell me what's so important that you got Hermione and Ron to come over?"

"I can't tell you until Hermione gets here with Ron. And we agreed we'd wait until we finished dinner."

"Oh come on. Not even a hint?"

Ginny shook her head. Harry pouted a little but then he gave up seeing that he wasn't going to win either way. Harry leaned in for a kiss. This time the kiss was shorter. Harry let go of her waist.

"Hey, where's James?" Asked Harry.

"I put him down for a nap. He was exhausted after spending the whole day flying on his toy broomstick."

"He's going to be a great seeker when he grows up!"

"As if, he's going to be a chaser!"

"We'll see."

Harry went up the stairs and got ready for dinner with his best friends. After having a shower and getting dressed he stopped by James' room. James was wide-awake and was trying to climb out of his crib, but every time he would lift himself up and got close getting out he would fall back into his crib. Harry chuckled. James looked over and saw his dad. He lifted himself up and reached up for Harry to pick him up. Harry went in and got his son out of his crib.

"Hi mate. You know you shouldn't try to do that, you could get really hurt buddy." Harry chuckled bouncing his 1 year old son in his arms.

James was distracted playing with Harry's face and glasses. Ginny went to her room to get ready. Harry and James made their way down stairs. Then they heard a knock on the door. Harry went to the front door and opened it. And as expected, it was Ron and Hermione. Right on time. Hermione gave Harry a hug and gave James a kiss.

"Hi Harry! Where's Ginny?"

"In our room."

Hermione stepped inside the house along with Ron.

"Can I go up to your room?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!"

Hermione went up the stairs and walked into the room. Harry turned to Ron.

"Do you have any idea what's the big surprise they have for us?" Harry asked.

"No, Hermione wouldn't even give me a hint. Why do they have to be so bloody secretive?!"

"RONALD! Watch your language!" Hermione yelled coming down the stairs with Ginny.

"Don't worry guys, we'll tell you everything right after we eat." Ginny said.

Hermione and Ginny were smiling at each other. The guys were looking at each other kind of confused. They went over to the dinner table. Ron ate his food quickly and went for seconds. Hermione was slightly embarrassed even though she was kind of used to it already. James was throwing some of his food on the ground while Ginny and Harry were trying to feed him. When everybody ate they moved into the living room. James got on his toy broom and flew around. Ron and Harry slumped down on the couch. Hermione and Ginny stood in front of Ron and Harry respectively. The boys straighten up. Harry cleared his throat and asked

"O.K. Now can you tell us what you've been hiding?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other seriously and then back at their husbands. They were getting worried now.

"Harry."

"Ron"

They both grinned widely and said in unison

"I'm pregnant."

The guys' expression stayed the same. It took a while for the words to sink in. The girls were waiting silently for the guys to say something but right now they were just in blank. All that could be heard was James laughing and zooming across the room. Ron cleared his throat and asked

"Mione did you just said that you're pregnant?"

"Yes Ronald. And Ginny's also pregnant!"

Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny to Hermione again. Their eyes grew wide and they both jumped on their feet.

"Really? You're pregnant?" Ron asked more enthusiastically as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes Ronald, how many times do I have to repeat it?"

"Bloody hell you're pregnant. I'M GOING TO BE A BLOODY DAD!" Ron yelled out happily.

Hermione wanted to scold him for his vocabulary, but she decided to give him a pass this time. He pulled her into a hug and then into a kiss. Harry looked at Ginny again.

"Honey, is that true?" Harry asked trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah!"

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and got James off of his broom and lifted him up. James wasn't too happy that he wasn't on his broom anymore. Harry looked at James and said

"Hear that James! You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

James didn't really understand but he laughed anyway. Harry held James in one arm and put his free hand on her belly. And she placed his hand on top of his and reached over to James and gave him a kiss on the forehead and reached over to Harry and gave him a kiss. The couples congratulated each other and continued to celebrate and finally James could continue riding his broom.

-The Next Day-

Harry and Ron reported to the Auror office early in the morning. They went to Robards' office to get the information on the mission. Robards was filling some papers when he looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in front of him.

"Potter, Weasley! Sit down so I can give you the briefing."

Harry and Ron sat down.

"This will be a slightly different assignment from what you've had before. This mission is a bit more serious."

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"May I know why sir, and what will we be doing?" Harry asked

"Potter you'll be living in hiding with this muggle family while Weasley will be your secret keeper."

"Sir why do I have to live with this family? Are they really in great danger?"

"There has been an attempt to harm them, and it was a very close call. So we need to protect them since there are death eaters that have seemingly taken a liking to hunting these people down."

"Um, and who might this family be sir?" Ron asked.

"They're Potter's relatives. The name escapes me. But that's why we assigned them to you. Now lets see what that name was–" Robards said as he looked over some documents trying to find the information on the muggle family.

Harry knew whom he was talking about. He held his breath while he waited for the name.

"Ah, here we go. They are the Dursley Family of number 4 Privet Drive."

Harry's world just crashed on top of him.

"It will only be for like two months top. We've given most priority to this case."

"A, a, a few months. Sir cant you get someone else?" Harry questioned with desperation.

"What is it Potter?"

"You see sir, Harry doesn't get along with the Dursleys and they don't get along with him." Ron said.

Robards looked at Harry.

"Well it's only for two months. It'll be over before you know it."

Harry sinked into his chair covering his face with his hands and sighed.

"Don't worry Harry we can have Ginny and James stay over with us and I'll figure a way to visit and send letters to let you know about Ginny, James, and the baby-"

Harry took his hand off his face and looked a Ron.

"Trust me mate. It'll be alright."

"You're having another baby Potter?" Robards asked.

"We both are. Our wives told us yesterday." Harry said.

"Well congratulations to you both! I'm so sorry I have to put you through this Potter, but you're the only one who can do this since no one is available. It'll be over before you know it."

Harry sighed one more time.

"When do I have to move in?"

"In a month."

"Can I leave sir?"

"Yeah you can both leave."

Harry and Ron got up and went to their desks. Ron sat down and took out his undone paperwork. Harry sat down and put his arms on his desk and buried his face on his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had quickly passed. It was the day Harry had been dreading for the past month. He grabbed a small bag full with his personal belongings and dragged it down the stairs of his home. Ginny and James were waiting downstairs for him. It was incredibly hard for her to hide her sadness. She knew it was only for two months, but for her it was way too much time apart from him.

"Are you ready?" She whispered gloomily.

Harry looked up to his wife and son and sighed.

"I guess…"

Harry grabbed his bag and proceeded to throw it inside their car while Ginny set James down in his car seat while the boy protested. Ginny decided to drive. She had recently passed her muggle driving test and she has taken quite a liking to driving a muggle car. It clearly didn't beat apparition or flying on her broom, but the car was very amusing. She had to drive to Ron and Hermione's house. Harry continued to stare at his son through the rear view mirror and at his wife. He was sure going to miss them. It was only for two months, just two months. Two months living with the Dursleys. They hadn't had any contact since the war. Even with all of those years that they had abused and mistreated him as a child, Harry had to admit that he didn't want any harm to come to his former caretakers. But still, even through these years without contact, Harry couldn't predict how would be his treatment by his family. Just before they went their separate ways, Dudley had apologized and thanked him for saving him. And in what it seemed to him a minute, they had arrived to Ron and Hermione's house. They were both waiting outside for them. Harry stepped out of the car. Ron and Hermione quickly walked over to their car.

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted.

James stretched out his little hands towards his godmother and grunted in hopes that she would get him out of his car seat. And it worked. Hermione opened the door and took little James out of his seat and pulled him up into her arms while Ron took Harry's bag out of the car. Harry and Ginny chuckled at the antics of his rambunctious little boy. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"You know, you and James are more than welcome to stay with us. The offer still stands." Hermione said.

"We'll be alright, thanks for the offer anyway." Ginny answered with a genuine smile.

Harry would've liked it if she had stayed with them but she stubbornly stated that she didn't need to stay with anyone. But Harry knew that she had her family to look after her and James in his absence. Not that she needed to be babysat by anyone anyway, she knew how to handle everything on her own. Harry gave his son a quick kiss in the forehead and ruffled the boy's already messy black hair.

"Be a good boy James, daddy is going away for some time but I'll be back home soon."

Harry turned around to face Ginny. James started slightly whimpering.

"I'll be home soon Ginny." Harry added.

"I'll write every chance that I can. The three of us will be waiting for you at home." She whispered pulling him closer.

Harry gently put his hand on her belly.

"Daddy loves you little baby. I'll be back very soon." Harry whispered.

Ginny sighed with a hint of a smile on her face. She placed her hand on top of his.

"Harry, I have something for you." Ginny whispered.

She dug her hand through her pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. She placed it in her husband's hand and told him to open it. Harry did as he was told and found a picture of his family he had taken a few weeks prior. There they were the three of them; smiling, waving, and laughing together. It warmed Harry's heart to see the picture in his hands. He looked up to his wife with a wide smile.

"This way, we can be with you even if you're far away from us." She added.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I love it. Thank you." He whispered.

They pulled apart. Harry lovingly placed his hand on Ginny's face.

"I love you Ginny." He whispered lovingly.

"I love you Harry." She whispered lovingly.

Harry then pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. A little bit too passionate for Ron's liking.

"They are welcome to stop anytime they want…" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised.

"What?" Ron asked shrugging his shoulders defensively.

"Let them have their moment." Hermione whispered sternly.

"They can have their bloody moment when I'm not around to watch…" He whispered bitterly.

"Language! And if you don't want to see, just turn around!" She argued.

Ron grunted as he looked away from the sight of his baby sister and his best mate kissing very passionately. After a few minutes, very long minutes from Ron's point of view, the pair broke apart. Harry gave Ginny one last kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"I'll be home soon."

"We'll be waiting."

Harry went over to Ron and Ginny stood next to Hermione. The boys distanced themselves from the girls. Harry waved goodbye to his family as Ron placed his hand on top of his shoulder and dissaparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron arrived at an empty house. Harry quickly studied his surroundings. It seemed that they had landed at the house's living room. The kitchen and the dining room were just across the living room. In the living room was an old tattered couch and an old television set. Behind the old couch were the stairs that led to the second floor of the house. The old house seemed quite spacious. Harry turned to Ron.

"To who does this houses belong to?" Harry questioned.

"To your Aunt Petunia. This is the old Evans residence. Left to your Aunt when your grandparents passed away."

"So this is the Evans' old home? My mother's childhood home?" Harry questioned shocked.

"Seems like it mate." Ron shrugged.

Harry looked around once again.

"So when will the Dursleys arrive?"

"Well, it shouldn't be long now…" Ron answered.

And instantly another Auror apparated with the Dursley family by his side and a massive amount of luggage. Vernon Dursley was barking at the young Auror for the rough mode of transportation. He threatened the young man, who was grinding his teeth out of irritation.

"Here are the Dursleys sir!" He saluted when he saw Ron and Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Carter. Return to the Ministry and inform Robards of their arrival." Harry ordered.

"Of course Mr. Potter." The young man said as he disaparated.

Harry turned to Ron.

"I'll handle the rest from here Ron, go home. Keep me updated with everything that goes on."

Ron pulled Harry in for a hug.

"Good luck mate. I'll drop in to visit often."

They let go and Ron left in a flash. Harry turned to his attention to the Dursley family.

"I bet this is all your fault boy! None of these freaks would be out for us if you weren't related to us! You've always been a pest to us ever since you were left on our doorstep. If we would've left you in an orphanage like we planned we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Vernon barked at Harry while Petunia huffed and nodded in agreement with her husband and Dudley shot sympathetic looks at his cousin.

Harry glared at his uncle and sighed.

"Believe what you want Uncle Vernon, but right now this pest standing before you is the one protecting you. After all of this is over we'll go our separate ways and you wont get to hear from this pest again. Agreed? " Harry spit out.

Vernon grunted at Harry's response.

"Alright, start unpacking." Harry grumbled as he threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs.

Harry went over to open one of the bedrooms when suddenly he felt a slim hand tightly grasping his shoulder, stopping him from moving forward.

"You'll be staying in the attic Potter. There are only three bedrooms; one for me and Vernon, one for Dudders, and the other one will be a room for his boxing equipment." Petunia sternly said.

Vernon and Dudley made their way up the stairs as Petunia talked to Harry. Dudley poked his head from behind his father.

"Mum, I don't need the room. Harry can have it." Dudley offered.

Harry turned to Dudley, surprised at his gesture.

"No, no, no my boy! You're boxing is more important than the Potter boy. We own the house and he does what we say. You're keeping the room and he's staying in the attic. And he's staying at the attic, got it Potter?" Vernon barked.

Dudley shot Harry an apologetic look. Harry sighed.

"Alright. Thank you Dudley for the thought. I'll stay in the attic…" Harry said bitterly.

Vernon made a triumphant sound as he put his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Now champ, lets get your things set up. While your mother makes dinner."

Harry quietly retired to the attic. He pulled down the stairs and climbed up to his new living space. There was a large amount of boxes and an old bed with a tattered mattress and old sheets. This old attic reminded Harry of his old cupboard. Dudley clearly had changed but it seemed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't changed at all. He saw a couple of spiders and he shooed them out a small window next to the bed. Harry dusted his bed and made himself at home. He sat down and opened his pocket watch. He sat there looking at his family. But something managed to catch his eye. He kneeled down in front of some scattered pictures next to one of the boxes. He picked up one of them and saw a little blonde girl holding a little baby with a wide smile, showing off some of her missing teeth. Harry turned it around and read

'Petunia, age 5, and Lily, age 1.'

Harry turned it back around and studied the photo some more. Aunt Petunia seemed so proud of her little sister. Harry turned his attention to more of the pictures. He saw a lot of Evans family pictures until he stumbled on a very special photo. A photo of Lily sitting up in a hospital bed with a baby in her arms and her husband sitting by her side. Harry smiled fondly and turned the picture around and read

'Dear Mom and Dad

Meet your new grandson, Harry James Potter. He was born on July 31, 1980 at 12:00 A.M. He is 3.3 kg and 35.6 cm. James is over the moon and he already is dressing him up in Quidditch attire. I hope you get to meet him soon.

Love

Lily, James, and Harry Potter'

Harry wiped a stray tear from his eye and took the picture and gently put it inside his pocket with his pocket watch and the old photo of Petunia and Lily. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Potter! Time for dinner!" Petunia called.

Harry sighed. He stepped down and met his cousin in the hall.

"Hello cousin. It's been quite some time. How have you been?" Dudley asked stretching out his hand for a friendly handshake.

Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Hello Dudley, I've been good, I got married and I have my own family and I'm working as an Auror. What have you been up to?

"Oh congratulations! Well I've been working with dad in the factory and I've been working on my boxing, I'm hoping to be a professional boxer. Also I'm dating this girl, she's really amazing."

"Well congratulations Dudley, I'm glad you're doing so well."

"Look Harry, I'm so sorry about mum and dad…"

"Don't worry about it Dudley. I've dealt with it for most of my life. After this is done, I'll be out of your hair." Harry shrugged.

"Don't say that Harry…"

"DUDDERS! Come, dinner is served my baby!" Petunia called dragging Dudley away from Harry.

She served a big plate of food for him. Harry took out the picture of Petunia and Lily.

"Potter, if you want to eat make yourself a sandwich!"

Dudley was about to protest when suddenly Harry stood up, putting the old photo down on the table. He grit his teeth and made himself a sandwich and just walked off to his attic. He arrived and kicked the foot of his bed and sat down. He ate his sandwich and set the plate down next to his bed. The night fell. The attic had no light source and soon the attic was pitch black. Harry took out his wand.

"Lumnos!"

Harry settled down in his bed and took one last look at his watch. He lied down and closed his eyes. This is going to be a long 2 months.


	4. Chapter 4

Petunia was cleaning around the kitchen. Vernon had already gone off to bed and Dudley was off doing some of his boxing drills. She finished washing the dishes and started drying her hands. She turned to the kitchen table and a small paper caught her eye. She walked over to the table and picked up the paper and read

'Petunia, age 5 and Lily, age 1.'

She turned it around and saw the old picture of her and her baby sister. Petunia stared at the picture lovingly before realizing it and started looking at the old photo with disdain. She threw the photo back on the table with a huff and returned to her room. She changed into her nightgown and lied down on the bed next to her husband. She quickly drifted off into sleep.

It was pitch black. Petunia called out for someone, but no one responded. Until she heard a familiar voice echo in panic.

"Please, no, not Harry – I'll do anything!" The voice cried.

"Lily?" Petunia asked.

And then a green light blinded her. When the green light vanished Petunia realized she was standing in an old cupboard. The sound of a whimpering baby boy catches her attention. She looks down and sees her son, crying and whimpering. Horrified Petunia knelt down in front of Dudley.

"Momma, dadda!" Dudley cried through his tears.

"Dudders, momma's right here! Don't cry." Petunia said trying to console him.

"Momma! Momma!"

"Momma's right here!"

Petunia tries to reach for her son but she cant touch him. She realized that he couldn't hear her either. She was horrified that her little boy was in a dark cupboard crying and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Difficult isn't it Tuney." A gentle voice called out.

Petunia quickly stood up and turned around to see her sister standing before her.

"Lily?"

"Did you really hate me that much Petunia?"

"What are you talking about you weirdo?" Petunia said spitefully but clearly still shaken up.

"Did you really hate me enough to torture me the way that you did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Lily looked down at the still crying boy in the cupboard. Petunia looked down to the boy as well. She clutched her chest as tears pooled in her eyes.

"You feel it don't you? The pain of watching helplessly as your baby boy cries out and not being able to do a thing to ease his pain… That is the torture I endured for years."

Suddenly Dudley started transforming before Petunia's eyes. His hair turned from blonde to messy black hair. He started getting smaller. A lighting bolt-shaped scar appeared on his forehead. Her son Dudley transformed into her nephew Harry.

"I stood by his side, hearing him cry for me and for James. We both cried and sobbed as we saw our only son, our pride and joy, being neglected and abused by my own flesh and blood. We endured the torture of seeing our poor little boy growing up all alone, wanting to hold him and love him. It was difficult seeing Dudley like that wasn't it. Well imagine feeling like that for all the years that Harry was in your care. Why Petunia? Why would you treat my son like that?"

Petunia remained silent. Her hands started trembling. She closed her eyes and a single tear slipped out. She opened her eyes again and looked into Lily's green ones. She narrowed her eyes and screamed.

"Because you were so special and I wasn't! It wasn't fair!"

"So it was fair to mistreat and abuse my little boy? He wasn't responsible for anything! He didn't do anything wrong! Because we had powers you decided to take it out on a little boy. He couldn't help it. He was born like that. If you and Vernon were in our place and you left Dudley in our care we wouldn't have treated him like a nephew. We would've treated him like a second son! Do you think it was fair to him to lose both me and James, do you think it was fair to him that you, his Aunt, would spoil your own son rotten while all he got from you was hatred? No! It's not fair!"

Petunia looked down, ashamed to meet her sister's gaze.

"He has been through a life of loneliness and suffering. But even through that, he has found the bravery and the strength to soldier on. And James and I are immensely proud of our son."

The baby Harry then transformed into the young man he was today. He was lying down in his bed in the attic.

"He has a family and he has found happiness and joy even after all that he has been through. And here he is now. Protecting your family, even after all you put him through."

Petunia stayed quiet, looking down to the floor to avoid looking up at Lily.

"Answer me!" Lily roared.

"NO! NO ALL RIGHT! HE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF IT!" Petunia roared.

She looked into Lily's now tearful green eyes as she broke down sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I'm sorry. I didn't know. He didn't deserve to be treated the way that we treated him, and you and James didn't deserve to see how we mistreated him. I never hated you sister, I was just… being petty. I love you Lily and I love Harry too. Deep down, I'm proud of my little nephew. And I'm so ashamed that he thinks of me as a villain. Oh Lily, would you ever forgive me, for everything?" Petunia pleaded.

Lily looked seriously at her sister. Her expression didn't change. Petunia looked down to the ground in defeat.

"…I don't expect you to forgive –"

Her sentence was interrupted by Lily, who had thrown her arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. Petunia hugged her sister tightly. She whispered I'm sorry many times over as she remembered hugging her little sister when they were only but little girls. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten her love for her sister for something as stupid as jealousy. They pulled apart and Lily looked at Petunia with that bright and kind smile she always had.

"But I'm not the only one who you must ask for forgiveness."

"I'll apologize to Harry for everything. Thank you for forgiving me Lily and tell James I said sorry to him too. Do you think he'll be able to forgive me?"

"I know he'll be able to forgive you. James is a very kind and understanding person."

"Hey Lil! I just finished beating the crap of that Vernon whale. That'll teach him to mess with my boy! Did you get to talk with that horrible hag of a sister of yours?" James said as he came into view approaching his wife.

"James Potter!" Lily angrily called.

"What? It's not like, oh… Petunia… you heard that…"

"It's ok, I deserve that and many more James. I'm sorry for everything. I really am a horrible hag. Would you forgive me?"

"Well I'm glad we finally agree on something!" James said smugly.

Lily then elbowed James in the ribs earning a loud yelp from him.

"Yeah, I forgive you Petunia." James wheezed out.

Petunia chuckled as she saw her sister and her brother-in-law together.

"We'll see you later Tuney." Lily said as her and James waved goodbye and started vanishing.


	5. Chapter 5

Petunia woke up with a jolt, gasping for air. The loud noise of a thunder ripped through the silence. Her dream was very intense. But she had come out of it with a new perspective and now she understood the pain she had caused her poor nephew for so many years. She looked over to the side of her bed and saw Vernon shaking his head mumbling Potter over and over again. Petunia silently slipped out of bed and made her way down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and picked up the picture of her and Lily that she left there.

"I'm going to make everything better Lily, I promise…"

Suddenly a loud and deep voice called from the living room.

"LUMNOS!" Harry cried out pointing his wand directly at Petunia ready to cast a spell.

"Oh lord! Harry!" Petunia cried out frightened.

Harry slowly lowered his wand, his eyes narrowed.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"What are you doing up at this ungodly hour boy?" Petunia asked as she turned on the light switch to the kitchen.

Harry hesitantly lowered his wand.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry said suspiciously as another thunder echoed through the house.

"Well if you must know I just happen to wake up from this very unpleasant dream and I decided to walk down to the kitchen for a moment." Petunia said sharply, looking as snobbish as she usually did.

Her attitude put Harry at rest. She was definitely Aunt Petunia.

"Whatever." Harry said stuffing his wand back into his pocket and pulling out a pocket watch.

Petunia peeked up at Harry as he walked back into the family room and slumped down into the old sofa. She slowly walked up to him and saw him staring at a picture inside of his watch.

"She's really pretty…" Petunia chimed in.

Harry looked up startled only to find Petunia standing by his side.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"More like my wife." Harry corrected showing off the wedding band in his finger.

"Your wife? You're married?" Petunia asked shocked.

Harry just nodded silently.

"May I sit here?" Petunia asked.

Harry just silently scooted over making space for her.

"You're wife is really pretty Harry. What's her name?"

"Ginny."

"Oh, so her name is Virginia?"

"No, her name is Ginevra."

"That's a very odd name. And how is she like?"

"How is she like?" Harry questioned raising an eyebrow at Petunia.

"Yeah, is she a nice girl?" Petunia asked scooting closer to Harry.

"She's nice. Actually, she's more than nice. She's brilliant! She's gorgeous, and smart, and kind, and… just… perfect. I love my wife." Harry said enthusiastically.

Petunia smiled warmly when she saw that warmth in his green eyes. It was just the look Lily had.

"I can see that." Petunia chuckled as she peeked into Harry's watch once again.

And she noticed the very small boy in Harry's arms.

"And who's that little boy?" Petunia wondered.

"My son." Harry answered.

Petunia silently gasped.

"Your son? You have a son?"

"Yeah. He turned a year old quite recently." Harry added.

Petunia was astonished with all of this information. And at the same time she was sad. Her only nephew had gotten married and she wasn't at his wedding, her nephew had a baby and she didn't even know. She was ashamed that after years she didn't even try once to contact Harry. The little boy from the cupboard had grown into a family man. And the more she thought about it, she realized she was such a horrible person. Maybe if Harry had invited her family to the wedding she probably wouldn't have attended knowing how she was before. Maybe if they had sent a letter telling them about their new baby, she would've thrown it out. Like she did when Lily was alive. That thought depressed her deeply.

"He looks an awful lot like you boy. So what's the little guy's name?" Petunia asked, her tone lowering a bit.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry answered.

"So you named him after your father and after…"

"After my godfather Sirius Black."

"Oh, can you tell me more about James Sirius?" Petunia asked intrigued.

"Well, he's a very smart little boy. Very mischievous too, gets himself into trouble every chance he gets. He likes to fly around in his toy broomstick. He's afraid of thunder. Right now he must be with Ginny. He never likes to be alone during thunder storms." Harry said looking down to the picture.

"I can't believe I'm not with them. I should be with them. Especially now with the pregnancy…"

"Pregnancy? You're wife is pregnant, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry answered simply as another thunder blasted.

"Well congratulations Harry. So if your wife is pregnant, why are you here with us? Your family needs you back home, why are you here protecting us?"

"Because… you're my family as well. And I can't just sit back while you suffer at the hands of Death Eaters."

Petunia felt her heart swell. Harry was truly a noble soul, just like Lily and James. She really didn't deserve a nephew like Harry.

"You know Harry I just had the most horrendous dream in my life." Petunia added while straightening up.

"You might've mentioned it before." Harry said flatly.

"It was a dream about your mother."

"Of course it was…" Harry said rolling his eyes.

He knew that Aunt Petunia actually caring and respecting him was too good to be true.

"It was a very horrifying dream because… I got to experience what she suffered through as she watched you grow up suffering by our hands. Not only did I let Vernon mistreat you, but I actually mistreated you myself. "

Harry's jaw was so close to falling down.

"I saw what Lily and James had to have suffered through as they watched you cry. Harry… I've been a terrible aunt and a terrible person. I was jealous of Lily because she was special and she could do magic and I knew that you were also going to be special like her and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve anything that we had done to you Harry and I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I've done…"

Harry saw the tears pooling up in her eyes. Harry was just so awestruck about what he was hearing.

"I really don't deserve your forgiveness. I should've known better than to treat a boy like you no better than garbage. You don't have to forgive me Harry, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you Harry. I'm incredibly proud of the man that you've become even if someone as rotten as I am raised you. And I just hope that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I've done. And know that I'm more sorry than I've ever been." Petunia said batting away her tears.

Harry caught his breath. He looked down to his watch and closed it. He reached up and took one of Petunia's hands.

"Aunt Petunia, I forgive you…"

Petunia's lip started to quiver slightly. She pulled in Harry for a hug and whispered thank you in his ear as she smoothed the back of his head. Harry hugged his aunt back with a hint of a smile on his face. After all of these years Harry had gotten the affection he always wanted from his Aunt Petunia.


	6. Chapter 6

The first ray of morning light landed on Harry's face. He screwed his eyes tighter in hopes that he could stay a sleep. He tossed turned in his old creaky bed as a last effort to keep dreaming. But there's no use. He was wide-awake and there was no way he was going back to sleep. He turned to lie down face up in his bed as he yawned and stretched his arms. He sat up and looked around his room. He had the strangest dream. Aunt Petunia had apologized to him. It was crazy. But it seemed so real to him. Harry shook his head and made his was down the stairs and made his way down to the kitchen. He saw Aunt Petunia cooking breakfast and Dudley was sitting down anxiously waiting to be fed.

"Good morning." Harry said flatly.

"Good morning." Petunia answered.

Harry sat down next to Dudley. Uncle Vernon then came marching into the kitchen, seemingly in a fowl mood.

"Good morning sweetheart, good morning Dudley… Potter." Uncle Vernon greeted shooting a glare in Harry's direction.

"I just had the most terrible night! I dreamt that Potter's useless deadbeat father beat me up!"

"VERNON!" Petunia cried out indignantly earning a shocked look from both Vernon and Dudley but not from Harry.

"What? What did I say?" Vernon asked.

"I'd like for you to show some respect for James Potter, he is Harry's father and my brother-in-law and he deserves to be spoken of decently." Petunia answered.

Now Harry felt shocked. His face mirrored both his uncle and his cousin's expression.

"But… Petunia… he…" Vernon argued clearly baffled.

"I want none of it Vernon. From now on you respect Harry and his family. If you have nothing good to say to him, better not say anything at all!"

It wasn't a dream. Everything that happened with Aunt Petunia really did happen. Harry was so happy that her apology wasn't just something he imagined, but something that happened in reality. Uncle Vernon was spouting incoherencies in pure indignation. Aunt Petunia served up a big plate of food and walked over to the table. Vernon grunted as he reached up to take the plate off of his wife's hands but Petunia quickly retracted it from his reach earning a questioning look for her action.

"This isn't for you Vernon, I'll have your breakfast soon."

Assuming the food was for Dudley, Vernon relaxed. But when she placed the plate in front of Harry, Vernon turned bright red.

"Eat up Harry!" Petunia said as she lovingly ruffled Harry's messy black hair.

Harry looked down at his plate. There was bacon, eggs, buttered toast, and pancakes. Harry looked up to Petunia.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia!" Harry said.

"You're very welcome Harry; and Ickle Diddykins, I'll serve up your breakfast in a moment."

Vernon had enough with this travesty! As Petunia walked to the kitchen, Vernon stood up and reached over to Harry as he was beginning to dig in to his food. He grabbed Harry by neck and lifted Harry up. Petunia turned around and screamed, dropping and breaking one of her family's china plates, as she saw her husband lifting up her nephew up and shaking him violently. Dudley quickly stood up and tried to pry his father away from Harry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE POTTER? I DEMAND YOU UNDO WHATEVER YOU DID TO HER YOU SPINELESS FREAK!"

"VERNON!" Petunia said, helping Dudley break them apart.

Dudley pulled his father away while Petunia pulled Harry away. Dudley saw Harry's face turn pale and he used all of his strength finally managed to pull Vernon away from Harry. After managing to pull them apart Dudley stood in between Harry and Vernon. Harry was slightly hunched over, gasping desperately for air as he gently clutched his neck. Petunia rubbed circles on Harry's back and she hunched over to get a look on his face and make sure he was not seriously hurt.

"Harry! Sweetie, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm… I'm all right Aunt Petunia… I'm ok." Harry said coughing and gasping.

Vernon tried to charge back at Harry but Dudley didn't let him get near him.

"Get out of the way son! I'll teach that creature a lesson for putting some spell on your mother!" Vernon roared still as red as a beet.

"I can't let you do that dad."

"Out of the way Dudley!"

Dudley shoved his father lightly and brought up his fists to his face and took a boxer stand.

"You're not going near my cousin dad, don't make me hurt you."

Vernon was horrified that his own son had threatened to hurt him, in favor of protecting Harry.

"VERNON! HOW COULD YOU? YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" Petunia angrily cried out.

"He did some of his weird magic thing on you Petunia, don't you see it?" He cried out.

"He did no such thing Vernon!"

Harry stood up straight after finally catching his breath. He looked straight at Vernon. Harry narrowed his eyes angrily at him. Vernon went to charge him again but Dudley stepped in front of him again with his fists still raised. Harry grabbed his wand, ready to draw it if Vernon actually hurt Dudley or stepped closer.

"But he must've! There is no way that you would actually ever consider treating him, like– "

"Like a decent human being? Harry is not a freak; he is a human being. And he deserves to be treated as such.

"But… he's a freak!"

"He is not a freak Vernon. He's different from us but that didn't gave us any right to treat him like we did, and it certainly doesn't give us the right to treat him badly now. Harry is our nephew and we should show him our upmost respect, especially since he's here to protect us from those horrendous men who are after us even with a pregnant wife and son at home. So from now on you better treat Harry nicely, and God help you if you don't Vernon!"

Vernon held his breath in anger until finally sighing in defeat. Dudley lowered his fists and stood down.

"Fine…"

"Now apologize to Harry for choking him." Petunia said sternly.

Vernon growled.

"I'm sorry… Potter…"

"He has a name." Petunia chimed in sternly.

"… I'm sorry… Harry… for chocking you." Vernon grumbled.

"Apology accepted Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

Vernon threw his arms in the air and grunted. They all sat at the table and finally had their breakfast. Dudley congratulated Harry once again for the new baby.

"Harry, I think you should move into the bedroom next to Dudley's. I think it would be much more comfortable than the attic."

"But, what about Dudley's boxing gear?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, we can move that into the attic. Dudley can train in the attic instead." Petunia added waving her hand.

"Are you sure about this Aunt Petunia, would it really be ok?" Harry asked humbly.

"It's fine by my accounts. Would it be ok with you Dudders to let Harry sleep in the other room and you could train in the attic instead?"

"Of course. I don't mind training in the attic." Dudley said shrugging his shoulders.

The three of them then turned to Vernon in silence. Vernon looked up from his plate of food.

"What do you think Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"Fine do what ever you want." Vernon grumbled as he continued to eat.

"Then it's decided! Dudley will move his boxing equipment up to the attic and Harry will move in to the other bedroom. You boys can work on that later after breakfast."


	7. Chapter 7

After the boys finished up their breakfast they went upstairs and started moving Dudley's gear up to the attic. Dudley carried a heavier load than Harry since he was clearly stronger than Harry. After many trips, the boys were finally carrying the last of Dudley's stuff. They were a massive set of weights and dumbbells. Harry and Dudley carried the weights equally up to the attic. The moment they reached the attic, they dropped the weights on the floor and sighed in relief that their work was done. Harry sat down on the floor, wiping the sweat off of his forehead while Dudley collapsed on top of the creaky old bed.

"Wow, talk about a work out eh Harry?" Dudley chuckled as he tilted his head up to look at his cousin.

"I know." Harry chuckled.

"So, tell me about you and your family, Harry." Dudley insisted.

"Well, I work as an Auror, which is like a military officer that chases evil dark wizards. I married my wife Ginny right after my graduation from auror training. And a year later we had our son. His name is James. My wife plays as a chaser for the Holy Head Harpies – "

"Chasers are the ones that score the points by getting that odd ball through the hoops right?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah that's rig-" Harry said and stopped mid sentence.

He looked suspiciously at Dudley. Dudley noticed the way Harry was looking at him and realized the mistake he had made.

"Forget what I asked."

"No, how do you know what a chaser is? There's no way you could've known anything about Quidditch since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went out of their way to keep you out of anything magic related."

"It was a lucky guess…" Dudley stuttered.

"That's a lie! You're hiding something."

Dudley looked around the room nervously before sighing in defeat.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But you gotta swear you wont tell mum and dad about this!"

"It can't be that bad Dudley!" Harry shrugged.

"You gotta swear Harry!"

"Alright I swear I wont say a thing! Just tell me!"

"You remember I told you I have a serious relationship with a girl?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well… that girl… is, well… of the magical sort of people…" Dudley said hesitantly.

Harry's jaw dropped. He remained in silence staring at his cousin.

"And well, we kinda saw a Quidditch game and she explained the rules and everything."

Harry remained silent and still.

"Harry… You ok?"

"Hold on! You are dating a witch! You, Dudley Dursley, are dating a girl that does magic! How did that happen?" Harry yelled.

Dudley shushed him.

"Well I met her in a bar, at first she didn't really didn't want anything to do with me but after a few months of persistence I finally got her to go out with me. And we've gotten more and more serious. But we have to keep it a secret from both of our families."

"Why?"

"Well, her parents wouldn't want her to date someone like me and my parents certainly wouldn't want her with me. So when I introduced her to my parents we kinda lied about her life. So they kinda think I'm dating some nice girl rather than a witch. I cant tell them because, mum and dad will certainly separate us and… I cant live on without her Harry. She's just perfect and amazing and I… I just feel so complete with her."

Harry's eyes softened.

"That's so great Dudley, I'm so happy that you found someone that makes you feel that way."

"So you wont tell anyone about this?" Dudley asked.

"My lips are sealed!"

"Thank you Harry!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Ron sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Hermione was 3 months along and today was her ultrasound. Ron was incredibly anxious. Hermione found it somewhat adorable. He looked like a little boy at a Quidditch game.

"Hermione Weasley." Called out the nurse.

Both Ron and Hermione looked up to the nurse.

"It's your turn. Please come in." The nurse said leading the pair inside the office.

They walked in and sat down in front the healer's desk. Ron started to tap his foot continuously in anticipation. And then the healer burst into his office. She was a very young woman with red hair and grey eyes.

"Well good morning! How have you folks been doing lately?" She asked sitting down behind her desk.

"Never better ma'am." Hermione answered.

"We're very excited!" Ron exclaimed holding on to Hermione's hand.

The healer made some routine question to Hermione about her symptoms. Ron was getting impatient. The healer noticed the constant foot tapping and the anxious look on his face.

"Well, we're done chatting here. Lets get this show on the road shall we? Mrs. Weasley would you come lie down in the bed." She said taking out her wand and walking over to the bed. Hermione stood up and went over to the bed with an excited Ron in tow. Ron helped her get on the bed and then sat down by her side. The healer instructed her to lift up her shirt. She started chanting some incantation while waving her wand on top of her exposed stomach. And then they saw it. The image of their baby was coming out of the lights that the wand was making. Ron's mouth opened in pure awe. Hermione started chuckling out of pure joy and then looked over to her husband. She reached over to hold his hand. He came back to Earth when he felt his wife's hand on top of his. Ron looked over to Hermione. She gave him a bright and warm smile.

"That's our baby Mione! Our baby! This is incredible!"

"Would you like to take a photo of your baby?" The healer asked.

"Yes please." Hermione answered.

"How many would you like?"

"About 11 copies!" Ron exclaimed.

"11 copies?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah; one for mum and dad, one for your mum and dad, one for Harry, one for Ginny, one for Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, one for you and two copies for me."

"Why do you need two copies?"

"One to carry around and the other to keep around in the house!"

Hermione sighed and looked over to the healer.

"I'll have your 11 copies in a moment."

"Thanks!" Ron cried out as the doctor left her office for a moment. Hermione jumped off the bed only to be pulled into Ron's arms. Ron leaned in and gave his wife a kiss.

"I love you Hermione!"

"I love you too Ron."

They leaned in for another kiss. The doctor walked inside her office and stumbled across the scene. She cleared her throat, interrupting the couple's kiss.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but I have your 11 copies here, Mrs. Weasley I will see you again next month."

"Thank you Healer Emerson. I'll see you next month." Hermione thanked as the healer handed Ron the 11 copies of the scan.

Hermione walked out of the office and Ron went with her while staring into the picture of his baby. Hermione got inside the car and Ron sat in the passenger's seat. Both of them were overfilled with joy and excitement. They finally arrived at their home. The got out of the car and walked into their house hand in hand. Once inside, Ron took off his coat and helped Hermione out of hers.

"I can't wait for Harry to see this. He'll be so excited to meet his new nephew!"

"Nephew?" Hermione asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the son you and I have created. Harry is going to be excited to see him."

"And what makes you think that the baby is a boy?"

"Hermione, this baby is a Weasley baby. And first born Weasleys are always boys!" Ron claimed proudly.

"Well what about Bill and Fleur, their firstborn was a girl. And Percy and Audrey, they also had a girl first."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at her husband smugly. She won another argument against Ron. She's on a winning streak. Ron's ears started getting red.

"Well, whatever! Whether if the baby is a girl or a boy, I'll love that kid more than anything in world."

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed as she walked right into Ron's arms.

Ron hugged her tightly and then added

"Oh, also our kid is going to be a Chudley Cannons' fan!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Alright Ronald."

Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and took a step back.

"I'm gonna go visit Harry." Ron said reaching for an envelope on a table.

"Tell him I said hi." Hermione said.

"I will. I'll be home soon." Ron said as he disaparated out of their home.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was lying down on his bed, staring up to the ceiling. Suddenly he heard Uncle Vernon scream at the top of his lungs. Harry bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs, wand ready in hand. He ran past the living room and into the kitchen, where he saw Uncle Vernon cowering in a corner of the kitchen with a sandwich in a plate pointing at the other side of the room.

"Gee, what a welcome. Is this how all muggles greet their guests?" Ron said jokingly.

"Yeah, this is typically how they greet their guests who appear out of thin air in their kitchen during the night." Harry answered jokingly.

Harry went up to Ron and took his hand firmly and pulled him in for a hug. Ron patted Harry's back before pulling away and grabbing his arm.

"Harry, I have something amazing to show you!"

Vernon snorted.

"I'll go before you do any other weird magic things…" Vernon said walking away with his sandwich.

Ron huffed.

"Blimey, it must be a real pain to live with these people again."

"Actually, they've been really kind to me. I mean genuinely kind and caring to me. It's not like before, they treat me like family. Well Aunt Petunia and Dudley do. Uncle Vernon just speaks to me when it's necessary."

"Well that's an improvement! I'm glad for you mate." Ron said.

"So what did you have to show me?"

"Oh yeah!" Ron said as he started digging through his pockets.

He pulled out a small crumpled picture. He stood right by Harry's side and showed him the picture.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your niece or nephew. Most likely nephew."

Harry took the photo in his hands and took a closer look at the picture.

"Blimey Ron!" Harry chuckled.

"I know mate! He's amazing isn't he? He kinda looks like a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean doesn't he?"

"Yeah mate, how's Hermione doing?"

"She's as happy as I am. She says hi."

Harry handed Ron over the photo but Ron returned it to him.

"No mate, that's for you. We got 11 copies back at home."

"11 copies? Isn't that a little overboard?" Harry asked trying to contain his laughter.

"No, everybody is gonna get a copy of my little pride and joy's first picture."

Harry was about to make fun of Ron but quickly decided not to since he also acted like that when Ginny was pregnant with James.

"Ron, what about Ginny? Did she go to see the healer?"

"No, her appointment is scheduled for tomorrow. Hermione is taking her tomorrow and mom is taking care of James while they're at the healer."

"And the mission? How is that doing?"

"We still haven't found them, but they're out there. Desperate for information on them. We have reports of muggle friends of the Dursleys getting attacked and tortured for information on your whereabouts."

"Dear Merlin!"

"I know mate. And we still don't know the reason why they're after the Dursleys. All we know is that they must have one hell of a bone to pick with them. I mean after what they did that night and what they're going through to get to them."

"I know. I want to get these guys as soon as humanly possible. If it wasn't for some unknown person who fought them off and called the aurors, Dudley might've probably been dead." Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry mate, we'll have these bloody death eaters in custody before you know it. You'll be back home with my baby sister and your little firecracker before you know it!"

"Thanks mate!"

"Oh and before I forget." Ron called out as he started searching through his coat pockets.

"Ginny wrote you a letter." Ron said as he handed Harry an envelope.

Harry quickly took the letter and looked it over. He looked up back to Ron.

"Thank you Ron. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, just name it!"

Harry told him to wait a moment. He rushed up the stairs and quickly came back with another envelope in hand.

"Could you give this to Ginny?"

"Of course mate!"

Harry handed the letter over to Ron. Ron quickly stored it in his coat pocket.

"I'll go deliver this to Ginny right now. So I'll be seeing you later Harry."

"See you later Ron, tell Hermione I said hello."

Ron waved goodbye and disaparated out of the house. Harry sighed and looked out through the window. The moon was already up. Then the sound of steps caught his attention. He turned around and saw Dudley walking to the kitchen. He was dripping in sweat and eyes were tired.

"Dudley?"

"Hey Harry."

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Harry pointed at the kitchen table.

"You wanna talk about it?" Harry offered.

"Yeah…" Dudley said as he sat down in the kitchen table.

"I'll get some coffee started." Harry shrugged as he walked to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry handed Dudley a cup full of hot coffee. Dudley brought the cup up to his lips. He inhaled deeply before finally taking a sip. Harry sat across from the Dudley with his own coffee cup.

"Mum and dad went out to get something from the store. I decided to hit the punching bag one more time before I called it a night. While I was training I hear a commotion downstairs. And then I heard someone say something. Then there was the smell of smoke. I heard Mum crying and dad's muffled screams. I ran down stairs and then… something hit me. I don't know what it was, but I was just sent flying right into the air. I landed right in front of my parents. They were tied down and gagged and blinded and I think that they deafened them since I called for them and they wouldn't answer back. They looked so scared. I hit my head with something when I was blown away. So I was a little bit dazed. But I could see my mother crying and my father growling furiously. I saw out furniture, our curtains and a few other things on fire. I looked up and I saw two guys. I stood up as best as I could. One of the guys walked up to me. I tried to sock the guy in the jaw. But then I saw the wand. Then… I was hit… that spell…"

"According to our records, it said you were hit by the cuciatus curse… 3 times…" Harry informed.

"… Do you know what that feels like Harry? Have you ever been hit by that, that thing you just said?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked down to his coffee and took a deep breath.

"Yeah… I've been hit by it before."

"It feels like getting stabbed over a million times and the knives were on fire. It was the most painful thing that I've ever felt. The pain was just unbereable. I felt like I was about to die… But… then it stopped. I heard someone. I don't who. I couldn't really distinguish the voice. But I swear… it was the sound of an angel. I only saw a flash of yellow before I passed out…"

"That person saved you. That person fought the Death Eaters off and called the aurors." Harry added.

"Who was he?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows. He or she left before they got to the scene."

Dudley looked down to the coffee and then looked up at Harry.

"It was a horrible night Harry. I just want those guys to go away. I want to go home. I miss my home, I miss the boxing ring… I really miss my girl Harry. She doesn't know what's going on. I'm so afraid that she'll think that I don't love her. And I'm even more afraid that she'll get hurt. Harry, you and your auror guys are going to catch these bastards right?"

Harry looked up at Dudley. Harry looked determined at his clearly frightened cousin.

"I promise, we're going to catch them."


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny was running late to her appointment. Practice had run a little bit longer than usual. She left James with her parents before she went to practice. Hermione had too much work at the ministry and couldn't accompany Ginny to the healer's office. Hermione apologized a million times over for not being able to go with her. And Ginny had to tell her a million times over that it was alright. She adjusted her duffle bag as she burst into the empty waiting room and saw a nurse. The nurse turned towards her and pointed.

"Ginevra Potter?"

"Um, yeah, sorry I'm late." Ginny answered bashfully.

"Nonsense, you're right on time Mrs. Potter. Please come in."

The nurse led her to the healer's empty office.

"Healer Emerson will be seeing you soon." The nurse informed.

The nurse left Ginny alone in the office. She put the duffle bag with her uniform, protective gear and quaffle down on the floor and took a seat. The healer then walked in to her office.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too again Healer Emerson."

"Ok, I'm just going to ask you the routine questions and we'll move on to the ultrasound. Is that ok?"

"Sure, fire away!" Ginny answered in an upbeat tone.

Healer Emerson started to ask her some questions. During the middle of one of her questions they heard the door open. Both women turned to look at the door to see who it was. It was a small boy, about 5 years old with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His eyes were teary and sad.

"Mommy, I lost my quaffle!" The boy cried.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Don't worry we'll get you a new quaffle when we go home." Healer Emerson said as she kneeled down on the ground and took the boy into her arms and smoothed the back of his hair.

Healer Emerson then looked up at Ginny.

"I'm so sorry, day care had a day off today and I didn't want him to go to my husband's job. I hope that you don't mind my son being here."

"It's ok, I don't mind at all."

Healer Emerson then pulled the boy away from her as he was drying the tears off of his eyes.

"Rex, be polite, say hello to mommy's patient." She said looking at her son.

Healer Emerson stood up and Rex turned around to face Ginny but as soon as he looked at her his green eyes grew in shock. He silently gasped. Ginny lifted an eyebrow wondering what was wrong with the boy. He started tugging on his mother's lab coat.

"Mommy."

"Yes sweetie?"

"That's Ginny Potter!" Rex whispered rather loudly.

Ginny had to resist the urge to giggle.

"She plays for the Holly Head Harpies!" He finished whispering.

"Yes, that's Ginny Potter. Why don't you say hi to her?" Healer Emerson said.

The boy looked up at Ginny.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Hello, what's your name little guy?" Ginny said kneeling down in front of him.

"Rex Emerson."

"That's a very nice name Rex. So you like Quidditch?" She asked.

He shook his head up and down.

"Yup! Daddy and I see loads of games every night! I want to play when I grow up."

"And what do you want to play?"

"Chaser!"

"Oh, chasers are the best aren't they?"

"Yeah! Daddy wants me to be a beater but I said no because chasers are better. Mrs. Potter, can I have your autograph?"

Ginny giggled at the boy's request.

"Of course you can buddy. But I won't give you my autograph in just a piece of paper."

Rex tilted his head in confusion.

"You said you lost your quaffle, right?" Ginny asked.

Rex nodded sadly.

"Well, every chaser needs a quaffle to play with…" Ginny said as she pulled up her bag.

She opened her bag and pulled out her quaffle and showed it to the boy. Rex gasped in wonder and awe.

"Rex, ask mommy if she has a marker."

Rex nodded and looked over to his mother. Healer Emerson then pulled a marker out of her coat pocket and tossed it to Ginny. Ginny caught it and signed the quaffle. Then she took out her wand and casted a charm at it. She put away her wand and handed the boy the quaffle. Rex took it in his hands and looked at it like it was a gift sent by God.

"Now you have a quaffle to play with. And the signature wont fade so you can play with it as many times as you want."

Rex gazed at the quaffle in amazement, speechless.

"What do we say Rex?"

"Thank you Mrs. Potter!" Rex cried out in pure joy.

"Not a problem little man. You're gonna be a great chaser some day." Ginny said ruffling Rex's blonde hair.

"Rex why don't you go outside to play with your new quaffle?"

"Ok!" Rex said as he ran outside.

"Thank you for what you did for my son. You've just made him the happiest kid in the world."

"It's no problem. He's a really nice boy Healer Emerson."

"Thank you. So lets get on with the checkup."

Healer Emerson kept asking some questions and making some notes. After a few minutes the questions were finally over and it was time for the ultrasound. Ginny laid down on the bed and lifted up her shirt. The healer waved her wand and chanted some words. Then the image of her baby appeared. Ginny started smiling. This was the first time she was seeing their baby. Harry would've loved to see this. Tears then started rolling down her cheeks.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Potter?"

She quickly dried up her tears.

"No, no, I'm fine really."

"Would you like a copy of the picture? Or 11 copies?"

"11 copies?"

"Your brother was here yesterday with his wife and he requested 11 copies. He reminded me of Mr. Potter when you were having little James."

Ginny sighed.

"Oh Ron… I'll take the 11 copies too."

The healer laughed.

"I'll have them in a moment." She said through her laughs as she walked out of her office.

Ginny then picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder. The healer walked in and handed her the 11 copies.

"Then I'll be seeing you next month Mrs. Potter. Remember, easy with the practices."

"Yeah, thank you. I'll be seeing you again next month."

As Ginny was talking, Rex ran back into the office with his new quaffle in hand.

"Rex, say goodbye to Mrs. Potter."

"Bye Mrs. Potter, thank you for the quaffle!"

"Bye, bye Rex." Ginny said as she walked away.

Ginny got inside her car. She drove to the burrow to pick up her son. She had some tea with her parents and they talked for a few hours. She gave them on of the pictures of the ultrasound. Molly and Arthur both gushed over the picture of their grandchild. Ginny looked out the window and saw that the sun had started to set.

"Mum, dad, I have to go home. I need to write a letter to Harry so Ron can give it to him tonight." Ginny said while picking up James.

"Alright dear, tell Harry we said hello and also to hang in there." Molly said as she and Arthur walked their daughter to her car.

"I will. Thanks mum for taking care of James today."

"You're welcome, and feel free to ask us to take care of James anytime." Arthur added.

Ginny strapped James into his car seat and drove home. On the ride over James had fallen asleep. Ginny gently took him out of the car and took him up to his bedroom. She laid him down on his crib and gave him a goodnight kiss. She then walked downstairs and started writing her letter. As soon as she finished Ron aparated into the house.

"Hey Gin! You got a letter for Harry!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

Ginny quickly shushed him.

"James is already asleep! Don't wake him up."

"Oh! Sorry sis."

"Here's the letter." Ginny said handing him over the envelope.

Ron nodded and disaparated. Ginny sighed and looked at one of the copies of the ultrasound. She brought one hand down to her stomach.

"Don't worry baby, daddy will be here with us soon. Just remember that he loves you. Daddy loves you little guy."


	12. Chapter 12

Astoria Malfoy anxiously waited in the healer's office. She was 4 months along with her and Draco's first child. He wasn't with her for this appointment. He had some important business in the ministry. Her sister, Daphne, was accompanying her today. She sat anxiously waiting for her name to be called. She was so exited to be a mother and even though he didn't show it, Draco was really excited to be a father too.

"Astoria Malfoy, Healer Wells will see you now."

Astoria jumped up from her seat and turned to her sister.

"You sure you don't want to go in Daph?" Astoria asked.

Daphne just silently shook her head.

"Alrighty then... Just wait here till I come out." Astoria said eyeing her sister suspiciously.

She has been acting so weird lately. She turned on her heel and followed the nurse inside. After she saw her sister go inside to the healer's office Daphne sank in her seat as she crossed her arms. She sighed and narrowed her eyes to the floor. She felt horrible. A single thing only crossed through her mind. She knew she had to do something, but she didnt know what to do. Then suddenly a loud voice echoed through the waiting room.

"Our baby is so bloody brilliant!"

"RONALD!"

Daphne snapped her head towards the couple. Ron and Hermione Weasley were walking out of another office. He was holding up a picture of a sonogram with a big wide smile on his face. Suddenly she knew what she needed to do. She quickly jumped up to her feet and raced over to the Weasleys. She tapped Ron on the shoulder. He turned around to face her. He looked at her curiously.

"Ronald Weasley?" Daphne questioned.

"Yeah and you are?"

"Daphne Greengrass, we went to Hogwarts together..."

Ron looked over to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione sighed and nodded. She remembered Daphne Greengrass from their days in school, she used to run around with her sister and Malfoy all the time. Ron on the other hand had some trouble remembering her. But after some time he remembered.

"Oh yeah, Greengrass. You ran around with that ferret Malfoy."

"I need to ask you something rather important Weasley." She said in an urgent tone.

Ron crossed his arms and waited for her question.

"Where is Dudley Dursley and his family?"

Both Ron and Hermione stiffened after hearing her question. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're asking about Greengrass." Ron answered.

"You have to know something! I know you know something! You're friends with Potter and he is related to them. You must know!"

Ron remained silent.

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on Mione, lets go home."

Ron and Hermione turned around and walked away from Daphne. Daphne stood silently for a moment thinking of what to do. She suddenly had another idea. She ran to the receptionist and told her to give a message to her sister. Then she ran out of St. Mungos and looked around for Ron. She spotted him helping Hermione into the driver's seat of her car. She ran to him as she saw him getting inside of the car. Once she reached him she stopped.

"The Dursley family were attacked in their home at 8:35 pm..." She yelled out trying to get his attention.

It worked. Ron stopped and looked up to Daphne. Her face was strong and determined and yet scared at the same time. Ron stepped out of the car and reached for his wand.

"... They were attacked by two Death Eaters... Until they fled and the Aurors arrived..."

Ron glanced over to the now worried Hermione.

"Mione, I want you to go home right now. I have some work stuff to deal with..." Ron ordered.

Hermione did as she was told.

"We're going to headquarters right now Greengrass... You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne Greengrass cuddled up to her boyfriend's chest. She listened carefully to his subtle snores and the beat of his heart. It soothed her to hear his heartbeat. It had become her favorite lullaby. Never in her wildest dreams would've she imagined being with a muggle like him. At first she rejected him but he was very persistent and after he isisted for the millionth time she accepted. They've been together for almost 2 years now. He accepted her for being a witch, but they decided to keep their relationship a secret. His parents know nothing about her status as a witch and her family know nothing of his existence. They rather keep it that way for a while. She was really head over heels in love with him. She is suddenly awakened from her sleepy state when she felt her boyfriend's strong muscular arms wrapping themselves around her small frame. She let out a giggle.

"Morning Daph..."

"Morning Dudley..." She sighed nuzzling up to his neck.

He let out a husky humming sound and held her closer.

They were currently in a one bedroom apartment that Daphne rented for the purpose of their little rendezvous.

"Last night was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Daphne said looking up to him.

"Not as amazing as you are..." Dudley said as he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Their small kiss started getting more and more passionate. After a long and passionate kiss they broke apart. Dudley rested his forehead on top of hers.

"I love you Daphne Greengrass."

"I love you Dudley Dursley." Daphne said as she lightly ran her hand through the stubble in his face.

They shared another chaste kiss.

"I wish I could stay here all day with you but I have practice today..." Dudley said running his hand through her long blond hair.

"It's ok Duddy... Maybe after practice tonight I can apparate by your place and we could maybe... Do this all over again..." She suggested with a sultry smirk.

He smirked back at her.

"I may take you up on that offer Ms. Greengrass."

Both Daphne and Dudley got dressed. Daphne walked Dudley to the door. He gave her one last kiss and headed to the gym. She sighed as she closed the door. She then apparated to her home.

"Well it's about time you showed up Daphne!" Astoria called out from the top of the stairs.

"Astoria? What are you doing here?"

"Draco and I decided to stay a night here, we wanted to tell you all something important last night. But you never came home so you missed the good news!" Astoria said as she ran down the stairs and hugged her sister.

"What good news?"

"Well... Draco and I are going to have a baby! You're going to be and aunt!"

Daphne smiled widely and laughed. She hugged her sister tightly as squealed in glee.

"Oh Merlin I'm going to be an aunt!"

During their embrace Daphne noticed someone in the shadows. Daphne narrowed her eyes trying to figure out who it was. Astoria pulled away and looked at what Daphne was looking at.

"Oh... Did I forget to mention... Uncle Octavius is here..."

Daphne stiffened up. Even though the war was over, Octavius Greengrass still held on to his Death Eater ideals. He walked out of the shadows and approached the two sisters.

"Astoria... Would you mind if I talked to your sister, alone?"

"Alright uncle..."

"Daphne... Would you mind if we talked in the study room?" He asked.

Daphne just silently nodded and walked to the study room, closely followed by her uncle. She walked inside and he locked the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about uncl-"

She was cut off by her uncle slapping her across the face. She brought her hand up to her cheek and looked up to him in surprise and anger.

"How dare you... I know... I know what has been going on between you and that muggle. That Dursley filth-"

"Don't you call him that!" Daphne silently warned.

"This is just... A pureblood of a long proud history, rolling around with a filthy muggle. Why Daphne? Why are you degrading yourself? Degrading your family?"

"Because I love him uncle!" She declared proudly.

Octavius shook his head angrily.

"No I will not have this. Our family will not be shamed!"

With that he disapparated before her. Daphne was left out of breath. She went out and greeted her mother and her father and then told them that she was going to go out again tonight. She had dinner with her family and went to visit Dudley. She needed to warn him about her uncle so he could be careful. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She apparated into his bedroom.

"Dudley?" She called out.

Suddenly she heard him screaming in agony. Her eyes grew and she ran down the stairs. When she arrived she saw her uncle torturing Dudley. She quickly drew her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She cried out disarming her uncle and jumping in front of Dudley who was barely conscious.

She looked behind him and noticed that he was accompanied by his best friend Henry Knox. Or as Astoria and she called him, Uncle Henry.

"Stop! I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore! Get out of here before the Aurors get here." She warned.

Octavius huffed.

"This isn't over. I will right this wrong dear niece..."

Both Henry and Octavius dissapparated. Daphne quickly sent out a message to the Aurors. She turned to the now unconscious Dudley. She kneeled down and pressed her forehead to his. She let a single tear roll down.

"I'm so sorry... This is my fault... I'm going to set this right. I'm going to keep you safe."

She gave him a small peck on the lips and stood up. She took one last look and dissapparated out of the Dursley home.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron ran his hand through his red hair and Neville huffed as he crossed his arms. They both looked right at Daphne. She had finished telling them the entire story. Finally in a moment of silence Ron and Neville looked over at each other.

"I've told you everything, now can you tell me where he is?" Daphne begged.

"We can't do that Ms. Greengrass. If it is your uncle that is hunting down the Dursleys we need to keep the information from you to prevent him from getting to their location through you." Neville answered.

"But I wont tell-"

"We know you won't tell him but it's in case if he follows you." Ron added.

Daphne looked down to the ground disappointed. Ron felt pity for the girl.

"Don't worry Greengrass, with this lead we can get them back home soon. Just wait and leave it to us."

She kept looking at the ground.

"You should get home. Neville, please escort Greengrass out."

Daphne got up from her chair and followed Neville out the door. Neville and Daphne walked silently. Daphne got out of the auror offices and made her way home. She opened the door to her home and immediately saw her sister waiting for her with her arms crossed.

"You have some explaining to do Daph! How come you ditched me in St. Mungo's?"

Daphne sighed.

"…Tori… I need to tell you something. In private."

Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"Lets talk in my room." Astoria suggested.

Both Greengrass girls went up the stairs and went in to Astoria's former room. Astoria sat down on her bed and Daphne sat right in front of her. Astoria quickly grabbed one of her pillows and held it close to her body.

"Ok now tell me. Is this about a boy?" She asked with a tone of excitement.

"Yeah."

"Oh Merlin! A boy, how exciting! It feels like we're in Hogwarts again. Who is he? Is he form Hogwarts? From what house is he in? Where did you meet him?"

"Calm down Tori. Let me tell you the story from the beginning. You remember the time I went to the muggle bar?"

"Yeah."

"Well there was this guy that kept flirting with me and trying to ask me out. I kept telling him no and he just tried harder. And I agreed to go out with him just once to get him off my back. And well…"

"You fell for him, didn't you?" Astoria asked smirking.

"Yeah." Daphne sighed with a bright smile.

Astoria squealed loudly.

"Oh Merlin! That's so romantic! How come I'm hearing about this now?"

"Well you see, he's not really from our sort of kind… he's the muggle sort of people." Daphne revealed.

Astoria's eyes went wide.

"Well… that's not an issue with us now. We've come to accept muggles now. We accept that you're in love with a muggle. We wont judge you sis, we will all support you."

"Thanks Tori… but we needed to keep our relationship a secret. Not only did I think our family was going to disapprove; his family was also going to disapprove of him dating a witch."

"Wait, he knows you're a witch?"

"Yeah."

"You revealed our secret to a muggle?"

"Yeah but he knew about our world. He may be a muggle but he's related to Potter."

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, they're cousins. The point is that his parents aren't really fond of our kind so we met in secret."

Astoria took a deep breath and processed the information.

"Uncle Octavius found out about us and he and Uncle Henry are out to get him and his parents. I just confessed everything to the aurors today. And that's why I ditched you today… and this is not the only thing…"

"Daph… what else is up?"

Daphne looked down and slowly placed her hand over her stomach. Astoria followed her hand and understood what she was trying to say. Her eyes went wide. Daphne looked up and locked eyes with her sister.

"Daph… you can't mean…"

"…I found out a week ago…"

Astoria threw aside her pillow and wrapped her arms around her sister. Daphne and Astoria let tears slip from their eyes.

"Tori, I'm so scared for him. I'm scared that our uncle will hurt him. I'm scared that our baby wont get to grow up without his father. I'm so scared of losing him. I love him, Astoria. I love him so much and all I did is put him in danger. And I can't even help him. All I can do is wait." Daphne cried between sobs.

Astoria shushed her and rubbed circles on her back.

"Don't worry Daph… the aurors will handle the situation. Potter is an auror and I know he'll do what ever it takes to protect his cousin. Your boyfriend is going to be fine. Our uncle wont get away with this."

Astoria pulled away from her sister and dried her tears.

"And we're here for you. Mum and dad will understand. They'll be disappointed at first but they'll be glad to have another grandchild on the way nonetheless. And Draco and I will support you and our little niece or nephew no matter what. Everything will be alright Daphne."

Daphne's lip quivered slightly. She threw her arms around her sister.

"Thank you Astoria. You really are the best little sister I could ever ask for."

"You're welcome Daphne. We should tell mum and dad. I'll tell them with you. No matter what, I'm by your side."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry slept soundly in his bed. Suddenly he is woken up by a knock on his door. Harry grabbed his wand and slowly walked to the door. As he reached for the doorknob he heard Ron's voice.

"Harry! Wake up mate! This is important!" He cried out with a tone of urgency.

Harry put his wand away and quickly opened the door.

"Ron, what are you doing here? It's 1 am!" Harry exclaimed clearly tired.

"I'll explain in a moment. I need to talk to you and your cousin right now."

Confused, Harry went over to Dudley's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Dudley opened the door and yawned.

"Harry?" He mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you up Dudley but Ron wants to talk to both of us. Apparently it's very important."

Dudley then looked over and saw Ron standing near Harry.

"Lets move this conversation to the kitchen." Ron said in a hushed tone.

The men walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen Ron cast a silencing charm and turned to the now confused Harry and Dudley.

"Dudley are you familiar with a witch named Daphne Greengrass?" Ron questioned.

Dudley tensed up.

"…Yes…" Dudley answered.

"Are you two in fact together, you know, as a couple?"

"Yeah, how do you know about my girl Mr. Weasley?" Dudley asked incredibly confused.

"She confessed everything. She wanted to know where you were and she told us the whole story."

"Hold it! You mean to tell me that Daphne Greengrass, a pureblood Slytherin witch is your girlfriend!" Harry yelled.

"Yes… is that bad?"

"You dating a pureblood, although weird, it's alright-" Harry started.

"What is bad is that her uncle found out of their secret relationship. He and another accomplice were responsible for their attack that night. Apparently after being confronted by her uncle of their relationship she showed up at the Dursleys just as Dudley was being tortured. She stopped her uncle and called the aurors, saving Dudley and his parents."

"The yellow flash… It was Daph! She saved me! It was her all along." Dudley muttered astonished.

"Mr. Weasley, you have to tell something to her. Please tell her that I'm ok and that I love her so much. Tell her that I'll be back with her in no time." Dudley begged Ron desperately.

"I'll tell her Dudley. Now we know who we're looking for. We'll get Greengrass and Knox as quickly as we can."

"Thanks for keeping us updated mate." Harry thanked Ron.

Harry and Ron hugged. And Dudley stretched his hand out and shook Ron's hand.

"I'll be sure to give Greengrass your message."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

And with that Ron dissaparated home, leaving Harry and Dudley in the kitchen alone.

"You know Dudley… she's really one heck of a girl." Harry said.

"She saved my live. She really is the girl of my dreams. Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"As soon as I get out of this… I'm asking her to marry me!"


	16. Chapter 16

A month has passed. Ron and Hermione were at the healer's office again. It was time to get her sonogram again to see how their baby was doing. Ron was eager to see his baby again. The healer casted her spell and Ron and Hermione could see their baby clearly.

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"YES!" Ron exclaimed excitedly bouncing in his chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes please." She added.

The healer observed the image carefully for a minute.

"You're having a girl Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The healer announced happily.

Both Hermione and Ron's eyes went wide.

"We're having a girl!" Ron cried excitedly.

"I told you so Ronald." Hermione said proudly.

"Rub it in as much as you want Hermione, nothing can get me down today! I'm having a little princess!" Ron cheered.

Ron and Hermione took a few copies of the sonogram home. Ron and Hermione arrived home. They sat down on the couch and decided to talk for a while.

"I'm sure our baby girl is going to have your brains and good looks and my brilliant Quidditch skills!"

"Ron, what do you think we should name her?"

"Ok I know this is really out there, but what about Theia?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What about Chloe?" Hermione suggested.

"No. What about Ariel?"

"Erm no. How about Francis?"

"Hell no!"

After many names were thrown around the argument between the couple got very heated. Ron decided to get up and leave the house after Hermione suggested that he get lost. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms in frustration. Ron could be so stupid and frustrating sometimes. Hermione spent hours alone in the house thinking about their earlier argument. The sun was setting and Ron was still not back. Hermione was now regretting being so mean to Ron. She needed to go out to find him and apologize for her rash behavior. She quickly put on her coat and went to the front door. She opened the door and saw Ron ready to knock on the door and hiding something behind her back. Hermione gasped as she saw her husband standing before her.

"Ron, I was going to go out to find you. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for treating you so badly."

"No Mione, I should be the one apologizing. You're the mother too; you have as much right to choose the name of our girl. I think you have more of a right than I do since you're the one carrying her and you're the one giving birth to her. I'm so sorry for being an idiot. I made you something."

Ron extended the arm that was behind his back and handed Hermione a beautiful red rose.

"I planed to make you a whole bouquet of roses but I'm really lousy with the Orquidius spell. This is the only decent looking rose in the entire bouquet." Ron huffed in a disappointed tone.

"It's beautiful Ron."

"Thank you Hermione. So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes I do. Now do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. Even though you have nothing to apologize for."

Hermione kept her eyes focused on the rose that Ron had just given her and suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"Ron, I have an idea for a name."

"Really? What is it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Rose." Hermione answered softly.

"Rose… Rose Nymphadora Weasley." Ron added with a smile on his face.

"It's a beautiful name." Hermione added.

"It's brilliant Hermione. You know you're brilliant right? You just found the perfect name for our daughter." Ron said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I only did half of the work. We're both brilliant. I love you Ron."

"I love you Hermione. And I love our little Rose."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys!I just want to say a few things. First off, I'm kinda taking a small break from writing this story. I'm really, really sorry to the folks that really enjoy reading this. But I've been wanting to finish my other Harry Potter story because I'm just dying to finally finish it after such a long time of leaving it in the shadows. Also it was my first HP Fic... or just my first fic EVER and I kinda want to dedicate some extra time to it, which wont leave me much time to write new chapters for this story. Again I sincerely apologize for screwing you over and you have every right to Un-favorite or Un-follow this story. But if anything I have an aprox. of 11 chapters to finally conclude my first story... I really don't know if that helps... I'll try to write as much as I can and soon I'll be back to continue this story (I have big things planed Mwahahaha!) and many others that I think of starting. I hope you can forgive me for this :) **

**Also, Trixie's mom :**

**Yeah, now I kinda noticed I mixed up the twins names (Yeah I'm REALLY ashamed of that!) Although they would've taken a copy to Fred's grave and leave it there so he could see his new niece in heaven... great now I just managed to depress myself. If anybody needs me I'll be curled up in the couch drowning in my tears.**


	18. Chapter 18

Today was Ginny's appointment. Ginny went over to St. Mungos accompanied by Ron. Her and the healer went over the routine questions and after all the questions were over it was time for the sonogram. Ginny lied down on the table and the doctor worked her magic. The picture of the little Potter baby became visible to both brother and sister. Ron was left in awe of the image of his little niece or nephew.

"You have a little Harry in you sis. I can tell, he's got Harry's looks." Ron joked.

Ginny laughed as she imagined having another baby with Harry's looks. James looked an awful lot like Harry except for the brown eyes. She hoped this baby was lucky enough to have his eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Ron was just about to answer when suddenly he heard.

"Don't! I'm making the decision."

Ron frowned. Ginny mauled it over. She really wanted to know. But she didn't want to know before Harry. She wanted to know the sex of their baby with him.

"Don't tell me. If you don't mind, could you write the answer and seal it for me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course."

The healer went to her desk and wrote the answer on a piece of parchment and sealed it on an envelope. Ginny went over to the healer and took the envelope and quickly stuffed it in her pocket to so that Ron couldn't swipe it from her hands and read it.

"Thank you Healer Emerson." Ginny thanked.

"You're very welcome, I'll be seeing you next month Mrs. Potter."

Ginny and Ron walked out of the healer's office. Ginny drove over to Ron's house. Ron opened the front door and saw his wife with little James in her arms. Hermione looked over to the door and saw her husband and her sister-in-law.

"Hey guys, who'd it go with the healer?" Hermione asked.

"The baby is as healthy as can be." Ginny added cheerfully.

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"No she asked for the healer not to tell her but to write it down, she has the answer in her pocket and she wont let me see it. Come on, can I just see it? Please…" Ron begged.

"Ronald, you have to respect Ginny's decision."

"About that…" Ginny interceded.

Ron and Hermione turned their full attention to the young woman.

"You have to sneak me in to the hiding place Ron."

"Gin, you know I cant…"

"Ron, I'm going mad with out him. I'm cant take knowing that we're apart from each other in a time like this. I don't care how long I can be with him but I just need to see him. Please Ron, I'll do anything."

Hermione and Ron looked straight at Ginny's eyes. They were full of desperation, pain, and longing. Ron sighed as he looked down to the floor. He didn't really enjoy seeing that look in his baby sister's eyes.

"Alright, I think we could work something up. Can't we Mione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded confidently. Ginny smiled at them and threw her arms around Ron, Hermione, and James.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back. Although I'm still not done with my other story Legacy: Mischeif Managed I wanted to update at least a chapter in this story while I conclude the other one (I'm only 2 chapters away from finishing it). And right after I finish that first story I can continue to update this story more regularly and also work on the sequel to Legacy: Mischief Managed. Thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry waited for the apprehension of the death eaters that were after the Dursleys but apparently they kept coming up empty. He was supposed to be in hiding for two months but since nothing had happened his mission was extended. Harry was getting desperate. Ginny needed him home. She was already 4 months pregnant. She wrote him almost everyday and Ron delivered his letters everyday. But Harry wanted to do nothing more than see his wife and son. Harry went down the stairs and waited in the living room for Ron's daily visit. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were having a discussion on politics while Harry quietly waited. He waited and waited. He checked his watch and saw that Ron was almost 3 hours late. Ron wasn't the best example of punctuality but this wasn't normal. Harry was starting to worry about his best mate. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry quickly stood on his feet. Petunia and Vernon fell quiet and Dudley peeked from the top of the stairs. Who could be knocking on the door? The Fidelus charm was supposed to make them invisible to anybody else but Ron and a select few aurors. Ron would typically aparate into the house rather than knock on the door. Petunia walks forward but Harry instructed her to stay in the kitchen. Harry grabbed his wand and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it, revealing a man with brown hair and brown eyes, standing there looking back and forth anxiously while twiddling his thumbs. When Harry opened the door, the man looked awestruck and exited.

"Um, can I help you si-?" Harry started to question when suddenly the man grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him.

The man pushed them both inside the house without breaking the kiss. Harry was horrified that this strange man was kissing him. The Dursleys were also shocked silent and had no idea how to react. Harry was about to push the man off when he saw that the man was slowly transforming. He became shorter and slimmer. A round belly started becoming noticeable. His hair transformed from short dark brown hair into long red hair. And finally the man's very sharp and masculine face transformed into a soft and feminine face. A face Harry was dying and yearning to see for so long. It was his wife Ginny. Upon noticing he returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. Petunia sighed out of relief when she finally saw that it was really his wife kissing her nephew and that after all of this time apart, they were finally together. After a few minutes of kissing they break apart. Harry pulls Ginny in for a hug.

"I can't believe it! You're here!"

"I'm here sweetie."

"But how and why and…"

"Well I wanted to see you but, in my condition I couldn't really aparate with Ron. So I took a polyjuice potion and Ron told me the location and well, here I am. He should be arriving here anytime soon." Ginny answered running her hands through Harry's messy hair.

Harry chuckled as he placed a hand over her cheek.

"Merlin I missed you so much!" Harry whispered as he leaned over and kissed her again.

But the kiss ended very quickly when they heard the panicked scream of Uncle Vernon. Harry and Ginny turned quickly after hearing the scream.

"Hey, this kid is quite an adrenaline junky!" Ron said while little James was laughing loudly.

"Ron!" Harry said excitedly as he ran over to his best friend.

Harry's eyes grew in excitement as he stretched out his arms towards his son. James saw his father and immediately wanted to go with him. Ron handed little James over to Harry.

"Hi mate, it's been so long. Daddy missed you a lot!"

James snuggled into Harry's neck and Harry gave his son a kiss on top of his head. Ginny walked over to her husband and son and gave them both a hug. After a few minutes Ron cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Potter family.

"I'm so sorry but I need to talk to Harry for the reports. We'll finish up as quickly as possible and you can go back to your lovey dovey family reunion."

Harry handed James over to Ginny and walked over to Ron. Seeing that Harry really wouldn't give a damn about anything he said, he went over the report quickly. Nothing had changed in terms of the investigation much to Harry's dismay.

"We're sorry we haven't made any progress yet mate, seems you're going to be staying here a while longer."

Harry sighed and then turned his attention to Ginny and James.

"So, are they leaving today with you?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nope! Robbards gave them a special permission. They get to stay here for 3 whole weeks."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked with burning enthusiasm as he looked back over to his wife and son.

"It's true. James and I were allowed to stay with you for three weeks." Ginny said as she walked over to Harry's side.

"That's fantastic!" Harry cheered.

After another very short conversation, Ron went home, leaving the Potters and the Dursleys alone. With a big smile Harry turned to Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley; I want you to meet Ginny and James Sirius Potter. My wife and my son."

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! The Potter family is together for 3 weeks! Now I have a (not so important) announcement. You see I started a deviantart page for my artwork (drawings) involving my writings. So you can suggest me to draw anything in particular from characters to moments that happened in the story. I'd be happy to make it happen. My new deviantart page is somthing9999. Feel free to suggest anything you like.**


	20. Chapter 20

Dudley approached the Potter family and stretched out his hand with a big broad smile on his face.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin. It's an honor to finally meet you. Harry has told me loads about you and little James." He said as he shook hands with Ginny and playfully ruffled James' black hair.

As soon as Ginny let go of Dudley's hand, Aunt Petunia had rushed over to her and given her a loving and welcoming hug.

"Welcome to our home my dear. I'm Petunia Dursley and this is my husband Vernon, say hello dear." Petunia ordered Vernon.

Vernon crossed his arms and growled something inaudibly only to be followed up with a simple hello. Petunia then looked down and saw Ginny's round stomach.

"Harry told us that you were expecting a little one soon. And how far along are you?"

As Petunia and Ginny talked, Dudley took little James upstairs to play for a little while and Harry followed. Uncle Vernon then went over to watch TV silently. As dinnertime approached, Aunt Petunia asked for Ginny to help her with the cooking.

"So what you want to do now is chop the carrots up like this and then drop them into this pot." Petunia instructed the young woman.

The two women cooked. Petunia bashfully asked her questions of the Wizarding world while Ginny on the other hand asked her questions of the muggle world. It was very jarring for Petunia to see a witch like Ginny be so curious and amused by something as simple as a plane. In a way it made her feel special to spark her curiosity on the muggle world. Lily would've adored Ginny as much as she adores Daphne. Ginny was just simply a delight to have around, magic or not. The more she talked to her the more she realized that despite her abnormal magical abilities she was just a normal young woman. There was nothing strange about her once she got to really know her. And she felt completely silly and kind of ashamed for thinking of their kind as weird alien freaks. She confessed to Ginny her past mindset about their kind and how she felt completely ashamed of her behavior. And the two kept sharing a wonderful time together.

Meanwhile Harry and Dudley were playing with little James up in Harry's room. Dudley saw how little James giggled as Harry lifted him up. Seeing Harry and little James got Dudley thinking about having kids with Daphne in the future. Harry set James down on the ground and saw Dudley's very pensive expression.

"Got something on your mind Dudley?" Harry asked as he saw James take wobbly steps towards Dudley.

"You know… Daphne, me, having kids… together."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Dudley spread his arms wide and took James in only to immediately tickle him.

"I want what you have Harry. I want to marry Daphne and I want to have a baby with her and raise our kid together and be a happy family. Maybe Daphne could teach them magic and I could teach them about boxing, and maybe they could go to that magic school you used to go and your kids and my kids will be in school together." He suggested excitedly.

Harry really admired his enthusiasm. He may have been a real prat in the past but now he was a really kind young man. He had no doubt in his mind that Dudley was going to make a great father whenever the time came. Suddenly they heard Ginny and Aunt Petunia call them for dinner. The boys hurried downstairs and quickly sat down in the dinner table. After they had a peaceful and rather enjoyable dinner, Dudley excused himself and went up to the attic to hit the punching bag.

"Oh Harry, why don't you let Vernon and I take care of little James for some time so you and Ginny could have some alone time together." Petunia suggested earning a look of utter shock and fright from Vernon, who was still eating.

"That would be fantastic, if you didn't mind to take care of course Mrs. Dursley. I kinda wanna discuss something with Harry." Ginny said taking out the envelope containing the gender of their unborn child and waiving it in front his face.

She hasn't opened the envelope herself. She was dying to know but she wanted her and Harry to find out together. Harry knew what was inside of that envelope. They talked about it. And he was dying to know as well.

"Oh please call me Petunia, and I would love to look after James. You kids just run along. I'll have him up to your room by bedtime."

Harry and Ginny thanked Petunia and went over to their room to have talk about the baby while Petunia and Vernon stayed with little James Potter downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, for the next two chapters I wanted to write about Harry and Ginny's baby conversation and Vernon and Petunia taking care of James. My question is which one of these chapters do you want me to write first? (I feel so unprofessional for asking but I'm really unsure of which one to write first) Also I received a suggestion to draw James Potter I beating up Vernon. The drawing is up in my deviantart page and it was loads of fun to draw. **


End file.
